


Kylo's Kink

by LJ_Pynn



Series: Reylo Fetish Fun [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Foot licking, Footjob, Rey's Feet, Teasing, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Pynn/pseuds/LJ_Pynn
Summary: The Supreme Leader finds himself distracted by his wife's teasing during a meeting with the General.





	Kylo's Kink

Kylo sat in the chair of his ready room, not even listening to Hux’s report on the abandoned base on Atalon. It was killing him. He couldn’t get the image out of his head. He internally cursed for letting himself be so distracted by this. He was sure she did it on purpose before he left this morning. His wife had tended to be a tease during their relationship. While they were always experimenting with new ideas to share with each other in bed (and various other places), this was the single constant that always had his attention and his arousal. Those hard floors must have been freezing, but still she bared her feet feet as she pranced around their chambers before he had to attend to his Supreme Leaderly duties. He could see them in his mind, clear as in person, stepping lightly across the room. He almost didn’t leave when she rubbed one against his leg as they shared their morning kiss. The First Order was doomed as long as Kylo would let himself lose his focus to something like this. 

Suddenly, more thoughts and sights flooded his mind.  _ Her  _ thoughts and sights. She was reaching out to him through their bond, right in this moment. He wanted to say something, to tell her that this was a bad time. She didn’t speak a word to him. She only projected the view from her own eyes to him. She must have known that her feet were the only thing on his mind the entire day so far. She would keep it that way for him. She looked down the length of the bed to reveal them to him. Kylo clenched his fist under the desk. It took all of his power not to gasp in front of Hux and give his ignorance away. He stared back through her mind in awe. Her nails, immaculately maintained as always, were decorated today. Each one alternated with shining colours of black and red. Without speaking, he knew that she was asking how much he wanted them. When she wiggled her toes, he almost completely lost his feigned composure. He could hear her calling his name now. Or… someone calling his name.

“Ren!” Hux shouted. Kylo snapped back to the reality around him. “Have you listened to a word I’ve said?”

Kylo didn’t respond immediately, trying to recall any detail of Hux’s long winded report. 

“Something about a giant monster and a lightning storm?” He asked nervously.  _ Nervous.  _ That’s something that only happened when his wife was around to tease him. Hux looked back at Kylo with confusion and annoyance. 

“What has you so distracted that you cannot even listen to a report on a mission you specifically ordered half of the fleet to attend to?” He demanded. 

Kylo was ready to ignore the question and call Hux out for his aggressive tone toward his superior, but he felt a tug at the back of his mind again. His eyes widened at the sight of her fingers gracefully running across the top of her foot. Kylo cut her off again and stood up quickly. He began to turn toward the door, but paused and looked down at Hux. 

“We’ll discuss the mission later.” He murmured as he glided out of the room. The walk back was going to be agony. Kylo marched down the corridor as her mind penetrated his once more. She was persistent.  He felt himself bite his lip when she started rubbing her feet together. Troops and officers clung to the walls, knowing to stay out of the way when the Supreme Leader had the look of frustration on his face. He barely noticed any of them. There was only one thing that registered to him right now and that was her. 


End file.
